can i let you die
by nightmarerabbitalice
Summary: A new threat is facing the world one so severe the Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian and hasn't told the others of his decision. Fearing a threat worse than pitch black himself he sends the guardians undercover as humans to hopefully defend against this new threat. Better description inside rated m for my safety
1. A power as old as time

**Can I Let you Die**

A new threat is facing the world one so severe the Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian, but he's chosen one whilst they're still human; however he cannot announce his decision until after her death. Elsa has been chosen as a new guardian however to become a guardian she has to die. Not knowing who this person is the guardians are sent to her town guised as humans to help protect her from this new threat. When Jack discovers Elsa, he finds himself falling in love however when Manny's intentions come out can jack just let her die.

Hello everyone my first frozen x guardian's mashup. I do hope you all enjoy, please review and comment.

Also anything in Italics is thoughts unless otherwise noted, Bolded italics is the man in the moon.

**No one's Point of View early 1800's- **

Nestled deep in the Norwegian Valley's there was a small town where a noble family lived for many years. The family was seemingly cursed, thought the years among the female descendants a small handful contained the powers to create snow and ice. When the very first progenitor of this gift was born the noble family was believed to be cursed. After years of struggling they discovered that love was what could control the gift.

Back when Jack Frost was invisible he at times made stops to the small town in the Norwegian valley. No matter how many times he visited he often ignored the castle. However on one cold winter's eve he stopped after watching a strange scene unfold. A little girl had used snow magic and was playing with a younger brother. For almost a brief instant the girl's eyes locked on the invisible man until her brother stole her attention away.

**Jack's point of View early 1800's -**

"Can she see me!" Jack asked himself softly whilst he watched the girl play. Not having anything better to do he hung around town hoping to catch sight of that little girl again. Over the following weeks Jack had come to learn about the noble family. He learned that some women held the gift of ice magic and that although first feared though the power of love they'd grew to be accepted and understood. He'd followed this girl around for a while and finally one day she'd spoken to him. They engaged in conversation for a long while but years later things changed. The only person who'd ever been able to see him was brutally murdered by a neighboring kingdom and it caused Jack great pain. The younger brother lived and fathered kids of his own.

**No ones point of view 1900's and early 2000's -**

Over the years the Arandelle family gradually gave up the monarchy and started a successful trade business. Generations came and when however it had been four generations since someone was blessed with the power to control and produce ice and snow. In the late 1990's a man named Agdar met a woman named Idun whilst he studied abroad in America. It wasn't long and they were married. At the successful birth of a daughter named Elsa and the promise of expanding they moved to America. At the age of two the young couple discovered Elsa's powers and sought out the help of Pabbi Stone a doctor and descendant of the original doctor to have treated generations prior. At the shocking family revelation of the powers Agdar and Idun were shocked however in learning with love Elsa could control it they were relieved. Just over a year later Anna was born. Anna was completely normal and Pabbi spoke saying the gift of ice was quite rare.


	2. Here come the Guardians

**Santa's Point of View 2014 -**

Santa sat in his workshop sculpting his latest masterpiece. Looking up at the sky I heard the faint whisper of the Man in the Moon. Turning my attention upward I bellowed out "Manny what is it I can assist you with?" In looking at the moon I eagerly awaited some form of a response.

"_**There is danger on the horizon. I am afraid in defeating Pitch we have unleashed an evil far worse than him. I request you summon the others." **_

The way Manny spoke frightened me. I'd never heard him sound so distraught and it disturbed me. I cautiously headed into the room with the globe. Reaching onto the console board he flipped on a switch summoning the northern lights to signal the other guardians.

**Tooth's Point of view -**

"314 walnut Avenue! 94 Cherry street! 362 Golden Lane!" I shouted to my fairies as they came and went. Suddenly Baby Tooth tugged on my shoulder and pointed up at the sky. I did a double take, why would he be using the signal, _"just what the heck is going on!"_ I looked at Baby Tooth before I called out. "Incisor take the lead for now, Baby and A team come with me" After making sure someone minded the palace I left. Part of me was concerned however I simply hoped this was a special announcement and nothing serious. Deep down though I knew this was something major. In keeping a small guard with me I knew that if something happened again I would be a bit better prepared to respond to the situation.

**Bunny's point of View -**

"I swore I'd get Jack back for that and I think I finally did." Bunny mused. Jack had invaded my warren about a month ago and froze my egg dying waters. I however think I exacted the perfect vengeance, I snuck up upon him whilst he relaxed and I took his staff and gave it the girly treatment. I dyed the wood with lots of bright and garish colors. Currently I was hiding in a forest when I noticed the signal. "That man has the worst possible timing. Jack's gonna be livid, I hope this is something important and not another rant on how he's developed the perfect kids toy." Quickly I tapped my foot summoning a hole in the ground before I dove in quickly making my way to North's. I appeared right outside his front door thankfully with a small bit of help the Yeti's had built me a more stable tunnel. Due to the constant shifting of the snow sometimes I appeared only a mile or so away other times I appeared much further away. I hastily entered the workshop and made my way upstairs before I took a spot by the fire slightly nodding to Tooth and North as I awaited the other's arrival.

**Jacks point of view -**

I'd been sitting along the roof before I happened to hop off and get involved in a snowball fight. It seemed that children were all the more eager to be pelting snowballs with the snow day I'd given them. Afterwards the kids went home and I found a nice tree rest in; when I'd woke up I noticed the lights. "North's calling a meeting, wonder whats up?" Suddenly I reached for my staff hoping to use the wind to carry myself when I noticed the fact it looked like a piñata had thrown up all over it from the pastel and glitter it was all I could do not to scream out bunny's name. Sighing I called forth the wind and flew to North's place and headed in through the front entrance before shouting "Bunny I'm so gonna get you back for this!" I made my way up the stairs curious as to what I'd find, I took a mug from one of the elves and washed the eggnog down when I noticed everyone looked on edge. I set aside my thoughts of revenge for the time being, as it seemed something much bigger was going to happen.

**Sandman's point of view -**

I was on the western hemisphere using my dream sand to help the children have pleasant dreams when I noticed the lights. In seeing those lights I quickly wrapped up my work and summoned a dream sand plane to head to North's workshop. I arrived dead last but I knew the rest would understand after all making half the globe sleep was no easy task that could be done in seconds. I entered the room and noticed that everyone looked disturbed and strained. After a moment it seemed that Santa was about to speak towards us all, and I eagerly listened trying not to let the elves sneaking of the snacks get me distracted.

**Santa's Point of View -**

"Fellow guardians I am afraid I have bad news. Manny claims there is danger upon the horizon and requires us to take action." For Manny to select a new guardian he truly must've worried about something. Once everyone had calmed down I turned my attention to the man in the moon and looked up at him hoping he would quell everyone's nerves rather than let them exacerbate the situation with their thoughts.

"_**Guardians a dark and strange force is filling this world since we last fought Pitch. I am afraid I must ask you all to do something unorthodox. Our enemy Abaddon intends to destroy most of the humans and any spirits who stand in his way. There is a city where I fear he will make his first move. I need you five to be there undercover as humans to launch a counter strike."**_

Once Manny spoke my jaw shot open he said Abaddon was our enemies name but I'd never heard of such a person. Pondering over it for a moment I realized that the name meant destruction which considering what Manny said it made sense. The fact he wanted us to be pretend humans hiding in a city to defend it left me puzzled. I could only hope once things got explained better that I'd have a better grasp on the situation.

**Tooth's Point of view -**

When North said a new Foe was emerging I looked on in confusion. "A new enemy but who could be worse than Pitch!" I'd personally delivered a good hard punch to Pitch myself and the fact Manny was worried had me frozen in confusion. When he mentioned Abaddon I gasped. I never had seen the spirit but I had heard rumors when I was a field agent, rather than the head tooth fairy. At the thought of hiding undercover I groaned. "how will we do our jobs. North and Bunny have one day a year, but how can sandy and I defend a town and make sure our jobs get done." I wanted to help Manny but my first priority was the children and as head tooth fairy I did have a lot of responsibilities.

**Bunny's point of View -**

"we just took out pitch with Jack, we can handle anything." I mused coldly. Part of me knew there was no point in bickering with Manny, if he was afraid then I guess I should keep on my toes. When he said we were to hide undercover I laughed before speaking. "how in the heck do you expect to hide a Bunny rabbit the size of a grown man, a teen with snow white hair, a man made out of sand, and a woman with wings and feathers! North's the only normal one out of the bunch and even he's not the most normal person." I knew Santa could pass himself off as a human but after decades of living with elves and Yeti's his personality would be a give away that he was messed up.

**Sandman's point of view -**

I watched everyone bickering about defeating Pitch and granted I can't really talk but I had my opinion and used my sand to communicate. "Tell us how can we hide as humans" The very idea of mingling among humans was interesting. Abaddon sounded like a terrible foe but I knew if we banded together we could defeat him before he had a chance to take his plan into action.

**Jack's point of View -**

When everyone begun bickering I weighed my options and finally after Bunny spoke I chimed in " as much as it pains me to agree with bunny he's right. How are we going to hide as humans." I was curious because we were believed in, as long as children had faith in us we were visible and would stick out like sore thumbs. Slowly I shifted and looked at the elves as they raided the snacks Santa had provided and chuckled softly to myself.

**Man in moons point of View -**

The guardians stood motionless as they awaited some semblance of response. "Abaddon has plans but so do i. To hide as humans you all must meet with cupid. He has a method he's perfected for spirits to hide in the human realm, as well as housing for you. Abaddon intends to strike New York first, a hidden magical super center. Many humans of late have been born with the gift of magic and it worries me. If he were to turn these beings against one another or corrupt them he could make a magical army that would eradicate most of the world"Once I finished talking I shut up and let them make the next move. I'd already discussed things with cupid and he knew more of my intentions for sending them to New York; specifically the girl Elsa.

**Time Skip several Hours Cupid's POV-**

Lined up on a board were pictures of the five guardians with their human names and occupations below them that Cupid had handpicked.

Tooth 30 year old dentist named Teresa Hopewell

Bunny 20 year old physical fitness instructor named Cooper Hopewell

Santa 50 year old toy shop employee named Chris Hopewell

Sandy 24 year old guidance counselor named Steve Hopewell

Jack 17 year old high school student named Jackson Hopewell

"Alright, now then let's get you guys squared away. You'll be living in a special community known as Enchanted Falls; the community is home to different spirts and humans alike. The humans who live In Enchanted Falls are all one way or another blessed with magic powers, so it would be alright if a slip of magic did occur however going fully guardian is inadvisable. The jobs I've selected for you all cater to a mostly magic clientele; with some normal humans or humans connected to magic. Your home has been fixed up by the movers and is already fully furnished for you and fully stocked with supplies." Slowly I walked out of the room and came back with a silver tray that held five stamp pads and five differently shaped stampers.

Walking up to the guardians I set one in front of each guardian. "For Tooth fairy wings and pink ink, Santa a gift box with red ink, Bunny an egg with green ink, Sandy a bed with yellow ink, and Jack a snowflake with blue ink. These stampers and ink are custom made; when you stamp yourself the special formula kicks in and will mold you into normal humans and hide the marking or any other inhuman features. The only thing that will deactivate the ink and turn you back to your guardian form is your own magic; simply exert a bit of magic over the stamp and you will turn back.. In using this for the first time the stamp will link to you and always be on your person so no worries about forgetting or dropping it. Sandy your stamp gives you the ability to speak, but again it only works if you've got it active." After I said that I pulled out five packets of information and handed them to the guardians. Inside the packets were standard rules and regulations for going 'human' as well as their personal background.

"It is a lot to take in I know but to keep things simple your interests, likes and dislikes were left up to you. It has been decided that you five will act as a family. All of your jobs have been made and chosen to best help you blend in while keeping your eyes open. The school we've selected for Jack caters nearly exclusively to magic users, magical beast tamers, or their close kin who lack the gifts of magic." I didn't think I'd need to explain their objectives since it was pretty simple; all they had to do was keep their eyes on everyone and remain in the loop with one another about shady characters. Jack was the odd man out considering how things played out; however for what Manny had planned Jack would have to deal with it.

**End **

A/N: please let me know what you thought, or post any questions you may have. Anything/one you want to see in the story. I'm going to work on getting the first few chapters out and up to see if I should continue it and by then I'll pick a solid release date which should be at least once a week. Also the opening chapter here focuses on the guardians the next one will focus primarily on Anna and Elsa as well as highlight a few residents of Enchanted Falls with possibly a mild Jelsa introduction


	3. let the fun begin

**Chapter 2. Let the fun begin**

**A/N: hello all this is chapter two. I hope you enjoy and I would like to give a big heartfelt shout out to sam-u-knw my first follower and Mikael Blom on youtube for his nearly 2 hour 40 minute video of the song let it go in 44 different language. I own nothing because if I owned Disney it would be making a movie about the Japanese tale "the bamboo princess" Like the title says let the fun begin. **

**year 2005 no ones POV - ANNA 5 ELSA 8**

Elsa and Anna were both happily enrolled in school. Elsa's powers were well under control and things were going well. The family lived in a modestly sized house and let the girls lead as normal a life as possible. At one point it had been a rather nasty winter and snowing rather badly as the bus driver had dropped the girls off. Elsa and Anna had been trudging home when some older boys begun bullying them, and suddenly Elsa used her powers to make the snow from a nearby tree suddenly fall off and land atop them before she grabbed Anna and darted home. When they made it home Elsa locked herself in her room frightened of what she'd done. Those boys had terrified her and she lashed out in front of Anna no less.

Idun and Agdar were busy with work and out of the house for the day so it was just the girls. "Elsa… Elsa are you alright." Anna shouted through the door her tone full of concern. Anna had always seen her sisters magic used with love, she'd never seen Elsa use it for malicious reasons. She knew that it was forbidden from letting others know about her sisters gift but she couldn't see why.

After Elsa had calmed down she'd gone and helped Anna get the afternoon snack before diving off into homework. Due to how bad the snow had gotten Idun had called the girls to inform them they wouldn't be able to get home tonight and asked Elsa to look after Anna while she tried contacting someone to go be with the girls. A half hour or so later Idun had told Elsa that Pabbi was close and he'd be coming over with his new ward Kristoff to help look after the girls. Elsa had made a hot bath for Anna and by the time Anna was done Else had gone to check on her only to find the bathroom empty. Anna had hidden herself around a corner and when Elsa appeared she jumped out of hiding and screamed "surprise!" In Elsa's shock she accidentally fired a burst of ice magic right at her sister hitting her in the face. Nearly half an hour later Elsa had her sister bundled in blankets as Pabbi finally arrived; before he could even get introductions underway she took him to Anna. Thankfully he'd easily been able to fix her and it wasn't long afterwards that Elsa excused herself to bed.

After the Incident Elsa begun trying to shut herself off from her sister fearing her safety. Agdar and Idun had seen the incident as a bad accident but despite that they still grounded Anna and Elsa both for a week. Anna for scaring her sister and causing the accident and Elsa for using her powers to harm those bullies.

**year 2012 no ones POV - ANNA 12 ELSA 15**

After seven years Anna and Elsa had continually drifted apart. Their parents had moved from the small mountain town they'd first resided in to New York for the expanding business. Pabbi had contacted then in regards to a special school that was opening up for people like Elsa a year prior and they had begun the enrollment process as well. Agdar and Idun were in the middle of a business trip when the unthinkable happened, a mugger had robbed and killed them both.

After their funeral the will was read and it was discovered that until the girls came of age two of the families most trusted business partners would run the company, but the girls owned 51% of the total stock so they would maintain voting control in the company and be allowed to vocalize opinions on every issue. Anna and Elsa had no living kin so they were placed in the care of their godfather Pabbi.

Not even a year later when Elsa was able to drive Pabbi had helped her file the proper paperwork to get herself emancipated and take legal custody of Anna. The girls each had a trust fund and then there was the large inheritance that was currently being used to pay for the girls every expense. It had taken a lot of legal time but soon Elsa was legally emancipated with custody of her sister. Pabbi had figured it best this way, since he was getting busier and busier with the school that the girls attended. Due to the school catering to people like Elsa he'd been wrapped up with more and more clients as people from around the globe came to attend the school.

**year 2012 no ones POV - a look at some (emphasis on some) of the student Body and residents of Enchanted Falls**

**Merida **

Hailing from Scotland is a charming girl named Merida with a rather unruly set of curly red locks. She moved to New York just last year for the new school and is currently 15. Her ability to communicate with all manner of animals and shape-shift is what caused her abrupt move. Amid plans for an arranged marriage a would be suitor got a bit too frisky and she 'accidentally' transformed her hand into a snake mouth and bit him causing paralysis. She currently resides in the Enchanted Falls girls dorm.

**Rapunzel & Flynn**

Having spent most of her childhood kidnapped by a woman desperate for her powers Rapunzel was only recently reunited with her kin. Due to special circumstances the orphan boy named Flynn who found her was taken in by the family and an agreement was made that they would try finding the boy's family. Seeing how clever he was they tasked him with looking after their naïve daughter. When they learned about her gift they elected to send her to a special school along with Flynn. Seeing how he had been near death when Rapunzel saved his life he seemed to now be blessed with higher than normal levels of pain tolerance and strength. They respectively reside in the Enchanted Falls boys and girls dorms.

**Hiccup & toothless and Astrid & Stormfly**

Being dragon trainers proved to be no easy feat. As things went on the small island of Berk had finally quelled down. It took a while but the Islanders had begun to trust dragons. Somehow due to a strange magic guests to the island were unable to see the dragons so long as they remained within the parameters of the island. It was six months after the academy had been founded that someone caught sight of the dragons. A representative from the academy came and spoke to the natives. It would've been problematic to send all of the youth to New York for classes so Stoick The Vast decided to send two kids and their dragons in hopes they could tread the waters. Toothless and Stormfly were given stamps similar to what the guardians had in order to hide them. Hiccup and Astrid reside in the dorms as well while Toothless and Stormfly reside in a stable that is protected with wards and enchantments to hide their presence.

**Mulan, Mushu, & Li Shang**

After having discovered Mushu, Mulan's family panicked. Seeing a red dragon was very lucky but the fact that the dragon was bonded to Mulan was special. Mulans family had a long history of the female ancestors being very bold in asserting their own paths. Li Shang was a noble son who attended school with the girl. At some point they'd taken interest with one another but were to shy to admit it yet. When it was discovered that Mulan's kin belonged to a rather old line of Far Eastern dragon tamers whilst Li Shang's ancestors were beast slayers. They were both selected to attend the academy, however one could say Li's only interests were protecting his girlfriend and asserting that he was worthy of the name Shang. Both respectively reside in the dorms and Mushu was given a stamp much like Toothless and Stormfly but given his size he was allowed to reside in the dorm.

**Megara & Hercules**

Megara attends the campus due to the fact she's the power to see bits and pieces of the future. Hercules attends due to his super human strength; he is so strong it is considered he was blessed by the gods, he also attends due to the fact he's tamed a flying Pegasus. He resides on campus in the dorms despite his uncle living in Enchanted Falls and being a teacher for the school. Megara lives in the dorms a preventative measure to escape Hades a local mob boss she ended up working for after trying to pay her x-boyfriends debt off until he betrayed her.

**Year 2014 Elsa's POV One week since we last saw the guardians-**

Elsa had come to Enchanted high with her sister Anna. Anna didn't have any magical powers to speak of however considering their history Anna was one of the few given an exception. Naturally the Arendelle company gave a generous contribution to the school on the grounds that it promoted diversity considering how many different magical people resided around the globe. Since I was a resident of New York she had the option of driving to school but considering how Anna felt I'd chosen for us to live at the dorms. Families who couldn't relocate simply sent their children and had them live in the dorms; but families that moved were able to let their children live with them.

It was the end of summer and I'd had finished my summer homework and packed my bags to return to the dorms. I wasn't a fan of the dorms but for Anna's sake I put up with it. My very decision to reside in the dorms was all for the sake of Anna. In heading down the hall I knocked on Anna's door before asking "Anna Is your homework all done and your bags packed? We've got two hours before we go back to the dorms." I had hoped to keep Anna on point even though we were not as close as we once were.

When Anna came out of her room with her bag's already packed and her homework neatly piled in her hand as she spoke gleefully "Of course I'm already raring to go. I can't wait to hear about how things with Flynn and Rapunzel are going… ohhh and I need to ask Mulan if she ever kissed Li like we'd talked about." If Anna could've she'd have gone to the school two weeks ago when people were first aloud back however that was only for exchange students who had a long way to travel or those who needed to deal with customs.

Elsa had smirked when Anna informed her things were all ready and she decided to do the best thing she could. "Alright then how about you help me pack the car and I'll do something nice for the other dorm students." They were supposed to show up at around one or so in the afternoon to unload their belongings then at around three they were to go to pick up their class list before heading to the opening ceremony at four then welcome dinner for the students and their families if applicable.

Once the car was loaded I drove Anna to the Arendelle cooperation headquarters and headed into the executive office. Every year I did the same thing for all the students, but normally I did something extra for those who were either new or resided in the dorm away from home. I'd taken a lot of online business classes and elected to sit in on board meetings from time to time and even helped spearhead a lot of the company's charitable donations wanting to make Arendelle Corporation one that my parents could be proud of. I went and found my late father's assistant Jane and had a brief chat with her making sure things were all in order for the event today before she made an additional request. Once Jane agreed to take care of it I got back in the car before taking Anna to Jacques Torres Chocolate for our pre-school year chocolate extravaganza.

**Anna's Point of View -**

Anna had started packing her bags over a week ago. Some of her stuff was already sent to the dorms, but a lot of her remaining items she'd packed a week ago putting the last few items in her bag the night before. Summer homework was Anna's least favorite thing but she gladly put up with it since it kept her mind off of her friends; they couldn't talk every day and that was hard. When Elsa had dared to ask if she was ready for school.

Anna always loved helping Elsa with the gift baskets; every year they helped the kids in the dorms feel a bit more at home. This year Anna had been given a more hands on roll due to her intense friendship with most every student on campus. Elsa always wanted people to be happy even if she didn't really socialize with them. Anna was a freshman but given the nature of the school all of the grades shared a campus and younger children lived in a different dorm compared to middle school and high school aged kids.

At Jacques Torres Chocolate Anna and Elsa stuffed themselves full of chocolate; it was the one thing the girls were able to bond over On things like boys, or even television they never saw eye to eye; half the time Anna had to have her iPod on in Elsa's car due to the bickering over the radio. After they ate and made it to the campus Anna got out of the car only to be greeted by Mulan and Li. "Welcome back" they chimed in unison before Li helped grab the girls belongings to haul into the dorms.

"ohhh my god it's been too long you guys!" I nearly screamed. It was one thing when I hadn't seen them for a weekend but when it was a whole summer things were so unbearable. After giving Mulan a hug I noticed Li taking our bags. He carried all six of them **(two book bags and four gym bags; so one book bag a shoulder and then the gym bags two per hand)** by himself showcasing just how strong he was. Li always did things like this claiming it was the right thing to do but I figured he was just trying to showboat; after all short of Hercules Li was the strongest man on campus most likely. As Li carried the bags into the dorm Mulan and I gossiped trailing slowly behind him.

**No one's point of View schedule pick up-**

After everyone had gotten situated the girls all went and changed at Anna's suggestion. Anna had started jokingly telling Mulan and Rapunzel that if they wanted to really get their boyfriends attentions what better way to do it then by getting all prettied up. It had soon turned into a whole house makeover, when someone pointed out the rumors of several new male students. After the mass changing party they'd done some simple makeup before getting their class lists.

As everyone got their Class lists someone suddenly pointed out a gorgeous looking male with platinum blond hair the same shade as Elsa's. He seemed to be traveling with his father two older males and a older female presumably his siblings. All of the girls were busy fawning over him from afar. "oohhh my god he's so hot" several gushed to one another.

"His hair it's the same as Elsa's I bet you they'll wind up together" two already taken girls mumbled. It was a long standing joke thought some of the more catty women that Elsa was waiting for a boy with the same hair as her. Given how rare her coloring was and the fact she shot down every guy who even tried it was the only joke they could really make at miss perfect.

**No ones point of View Two days after meeting with Cupid -**

Jack had begrudgingly accepted his role as a student while the others rather happily accepted their roles. Thankfully Jack had learned enough from browsing through abandoned textbooks and watching history happen as he traveled the word. After a quick pit stop at Jamie's telling him the news Jack had gone up North and waited with Santa.

Two days later everyone had placed their stamps on and looked at one another in wonder. Jack had to laugh at bunny he couldn't help it while Tooth's fairies informed Jack even as a human he was still dreamy. When they'd gone back to Cupids office he handed them the keys to a mini-van and the keys to their house. Once they left the office they found the van and drove to their new subdivision. Thankfully the van had already been loaded with directions and they'd arrived just after the sun had set.

Come the following day Jack and North had headed to the school to finish up Jacks transfer paperwork and make sure he was all set for the "first day back" festivities. Afterwards North abandoned Jack and told him to explore the town whilst everyone else was at work. Come the end of the day they'd all met up and wound up eating some pizza.

**Jack's point of View schedule pick up -**

"Jack are you ready yet we need to go get your class list!" Tooth shouted from down the hall.

"Yes I'm slipping on my shoes now" I shouted back. I was somewhat ticked; I'd wanted to go in jeans and a hoodie but North insisted I dress nice since it was my first time meeting these people; so I'd changed into a neon blue button down shirt with ¾ sleeve, black slacks and a pair of dress shoes. My unruly hair was not willing to be tamed but I'd heard the messy look was in.

We'd all piled into the car and drove off to the school. I'd seen a few of the kids around town and become fairly chummy with. Hiccup had proven good company, but he'd proven even better as a guide. It hadn't taken long and Jack already knew most of the gang. At the school I got to pick up my schedule with Hiccup given both our last names were H's. Afterwards I'd roamed the campus with the rest of the guardians close by unaware of what all the girls were saying until bunny pointed it out.

"Looks like you might want a club Mate. The girls seem to be all drooling over you." He teased whilst elbowing my side.

"no thanks Cooper I'm good besides I don't think anyone here can really catch my eye; we are here for …." In trying to tell bunny off I got lost. Suddenly a group of girls stopped for a moment and I saw her. She had platinum blond hair and she wore a blue corseted knee length dress that only served to highlight her beautiful milky complexion. I found myself getting slightly lost in her deep blue eyes before North suddenly smacked my back playfully.

"yes business is nice but fun Is nice to. Remember Jack you're here to study but making friends is nice too." North mumbled having noticed my sudden loss for words.

Afterwards we continued roaming the campus taking the sights in but I couldn't get her out of my head. I heard someone use the name Elsa in reference to her and I couldn't help but find myself drawn to her. In exploring I ran into Hiccup again and after a brief introduction we headed to the welcome assembly along with my 'family.

**END**

**Thank you for reading! As always anything you want to see let me know. Next chapter will be their first meeting and lets just say I've got a lot of plans for either a fluff piece or the meeting from hell. Also I've got a poll going on; in between the Jelsa romance I was thinking of doing some mini chapters showing romance between the minor characters. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
